


A World Unlike Our Own

by Innerdelusionkid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Mass Death, Minor Character Death, Romance, Shikamaru and OC are siblings for awhile, Temporary Amnesia, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, follows from childhood to adulthood, like adopted siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerdelusionkid/pseuds/Innerdelusionkid
Summary: Atsuko, a young girl who doesn't remember anything besides a few details such as her birthday and age. She was found by Kakashi and Gai on their return from a mission badly injured with only the clothes on her back. Since she didn't remember her own, Kakashi gave her the name Atsuko to have something to call her by. She liked it, so it stuck. Weeks passed with her in the hospital with no-one claiming her as their own, so the Hokage decided to foster her off. She sat through many meetings, with many families and none of them she really liked, besides the Akimichi. Then came Shikaku and Yoshino Nara came to see her, Yoshino obviously had dragged her husband along. They talked and learned about each other until they ultimately decided she would go with them. She thinks she made the right choice. Now, I wonder how this Shikamaru boy is like?





	1. Getting Used To A New Life

  

         A young woman awoke slowly, a blinding numbness washed over her body. All feeling was blurred from her mind as she struggled to open her eyes. Out of pure instinct she moved her arms up and pressed down onto the mattress and slowly pushed herself upwards. Shaggy brown hair fell into her foggy vision and a deep haggard breath left her mouth. Her lips were cracked slightly and her throat felt like it was on fire. A tingly feeling suddenly overcame her form, a feeling of thousands of bugs crawling beneath her skin. She clawed at her skin in an attempt to make it stop when she heard movement and a rough hand grasp onto her arm. Her vision cleared enough for her to see three feet in front of her without problem, and so she looked up. Her gaze following the arm up to a torso and a masked face. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had held in and relaxed involuntarily.

             The person was extremely familiar to her, and she didn’t know why. It was like a name at the tip of her tongue. The masked man, with a pale silvery hair let go of her arm “Don’t do that. That’s not good.” He said slightly exasperated. She looked down at his arm again before looking at his face and pulled backwards slightly, wanting him to let go. He did so after a moment of hesitation and he pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed. She started examining her hand which had bandages wrapped around the fingers and half of her palm. She flexed her fingers a few times. They stung a little bit and her fingers instinctively curled as to tear at something that wasn’t there. The man went to move again when she stopped herself and looked over at him. He looked to be in the middle of standing before he sat himself back down. He sighed and crossed his arms “My name is Kakashi Hatake, if you’re wondering. May I know your name?” He asked her sounding cautious but gentle all the same.

           “Kakashi…” His name rolled off of her tongue, as if she had said it a million times before. Her voice was deep, deeper than most females and had a heavy rasp to it. She tensed up and looked at her hands that were resting in her recently crossed legs. “My...name?...My name...What is my...name?”  She looked over at him questionly but was only met with a slight look of shock before exasperation crossed Kakashi’s features. He sighed and slouched forward “They said she might have amnesia, but I really hoped it hadn’t been true.” He mumbled to himself before he looked up at her again. Her hair was a mess of brown, clearly in need of a haircut, and her eyes were strange. They were a dark turquoise in color, but around the pupil of her eye a ring of a green/hazel was there. She had a medium olive skin complexion, paler than when he first found her, and it seemed her face was naturally rosy, she also seemed to be someone who had worked out often as she had definition on her arms and neck, her legs probably more so. She wore a light gray oversized T-shirt which happened to be his.

        He thought back to Gai who’s girl also had amnesia. She had woken up a few days prior and had been given the name Toshiko. She was still in the hospital, Gai kept her company just like how he was with this girl. He thought for a moment and sighed, it was a lot of paperwork either way. “Hmm… Since you don’t remember your name I’ll call you...Atsuko. Do you like that?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. She had been looking out the window with a relaxed expression when he had spoken again and even then she just slightly turned her head and glanced at him. “Atsuko...I…” She smiled for the first time, the smile and laugh lines around her face became more prominent than they had before “I like it.” She finished. The air around her seemed to become lighter as she slowly regained some happiness. Kakashi hummed out in content “Is there anything that you remember at all?” He asked and she thought for a long moment “My birthday...September 10th...I can’t remember the year.” She said and moved some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were squinting slightly, the muscles around her eyes were tightened as she tried to focus on the things around her. Kakashi nodded, that was probably all he was going to get for now.

     His attention was brought back to Atsuko as she tried to get out of bed, her legs swung over the side. Her left leg was heavily covered in bandages which she made a small noise of distress when she saw it. She then decided she wasn’t going to stand up. She started to pop her fingers, each making a loud popping noise. She then moved her head slowly to each side, stretching her neck until a loud pop was heard. She did the same for her back in a multitude of ways, but when she didn’t get any pops she sighed heavily out of defeat.

      Through this he just watched because he didn’t know what to say or do. He honestly couldn’t do anything at the moment really, he couldn’t get any information from her because of the amnesia, she was injured and she also seemed harmless enough. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out a book and started to silently read. He didn’t look up until a few minutes later when he saw her hand reach forward from the corner of his eye and lift a finger that was covering a word on the cover. He glanced at her curiously as she read the cover with recognition on her face. She shook her head before she leaned back against the wall.

      “What was that about?” He asked and she shrugged with a sigh, her neutral expression not changing. He raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head before placing his book on the table beside him. He stood up and stretched slightly and looked over at Atsuko when she turned to look at him “I have to go talk with the hokage. I’ll be back in a few minutes, you’re not going to be alone for long. Just call for a nurse if you need anything” He waved at her from the door and walked out, closing the door with a soft click.

          She sighed and leaned her head in her hand. She felt weird being here alone she wanted some sort of company in this place, and he was the only one that spent time with her. She looked around the room, squinting her eyes. There was a bag in the corner with a few articles of clothing on a table near it. There were two books stacked on top of each other near her bedside and a bottle of water she hadn’t noticed before. She reached over and grabbed it, unscrewing the cap and taking a careful sip. She took three more before letting out a deep breath and clearing her throat. She sighed and hummed out in content, her throat no longer scratchy and burning like before.

         She started to unwrap her hands, the bandages causing her discomfort. She concluded that she wasn’t one to wear gloves or hand coverings often as it left a strange unfamiliar feeling tickling her skin. She looked at her fingers carefully in surprise her fingers were messed up terribly. The tips of her fingers and the areas surrounding her nails many scars and calluses donned them along with tears in the skin where it appeared that she had picked at them. There was also a few barely noticeable bite marks and her nails were barely there, with tear like marks where she probably bit them off. Her fingers curled and started to instantly pick at the cuts. It hurt. Terribly so, but she couldn’t stop. It was addicting. Her fingers started to bleed as she picked at the small cuts, she went to bite at them to help and it was only then did she notice the metal brackets and wires on her teeth. She didn’t pay them any mind and continued to try and bite her fingers. Her fingers were bleeding badly now, she didn’t intend to do that, but when she started she felt the need to do it immensely. Suddenly a pair of rough hands grabbed her hands and pulled them apart, she looked up at the narrowed eyes of the only person she’d seen or technically met “What are you doing, you idiot!?” Kakashi asked angrily as he grabbed a cloth from the side table and started to clean her hands. She relaxed and a neutral borderline frown formed on her face, not a word came from her mouth as she let him nurse her hands.

             He rewrapped them with silence, not looking at her at all. He gently set her hands in her lap and she looked down at them “I’m sorry,” Her voice was smooth now, a deep alto which was pleasant to hear at times “I shouldn’t have done that...but when I saw them...I instinctively done it.” She said and looked up at him guiltily. He sighed and rubbed his face “Sounds like a bad habit...It’s my job to take care of you for the time being since the nurses have done everything they can for you at the moment...Please don’t do that again.” He told her sternly and she nodded and lied back down for the first time, she rolled over on her stomach and pushed her leg of of the blanket and had it sit on top of it. She placed her right arm under the pillow and the other as well, resting her head on them through the pillow.

             She looked at Kakashi and hummed “Well...Let’s get to know each other? To be honest...The name Kakashi Hatake sounds extremely familiar to me…” Kakashi looked over at her, him giving her his full attention once he heard his name. She had a contemplating expression on her face and he hummed out softly “Well, I’m a pretty well known shinobi in these lands,” He explained as he unzipped his vest and shrugged it off. He started to lift up his shirt “You may had heard of me, so maybe that’s why I sound familiar.” He slipped the shirt off and turned away from Atsuko so that she wouldn’t see his face. She simply tilted her head as an image flashed through her mind, a faint memory of a face. She got the feeling that she wasn’t bothered by the fact that he turned away, maybe that memory was him, though she could barely remember it.

             She made a noise and lifted her leg in the air which caused it to pop. She started examining her foot when she heard a snort. She turned her head and saw Kakashi wearing another mask but different clothes, a t-shirt and sweatpants. He walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed and placed his head in his arm. She lowered her leg back down and propped herself up, folding her pillow in half and lying on it. She gave him a curious look to which he rolled his eyes “The hokage has given Gai and myself time off, since we have to take care of you guys. You two probably won’t trust anyone else besides us, so yeah. I’m staying here for awhile with you.” He didn’t sound extremely happy but you could tell he was relieved that he could relax at least for a few days.

         Atsuko nodded and got herself in a comfortable position, she took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. She closed her eyes “I’m hungry…” She mumbled out and Kakashi sighed before getting up wordlessly and walking over to his bag. He grabbed something from behind it, which was a bento box. He brought it over and opened it for her as she sat up criss-crossed. He placed it in front of her lap as she grabbed the chopsticks and separated them, she tried to hold them but failed. She couldn’t hold them correctly, her fingers fumbling with the sticks awkwardly. She looked up at Kakashi who had started to read his book again and moved both sticks to her left hand. She reached forward and poked his arm a few times silently whilst she rubbed the chopsticks with her fingers in her other hand. He looked up curiously “What’s wrong, aren’t you going to eat?” He asked her in which his reply was a sheepish look.

             He slowly closed his eyes and scooted his chair forward, setting his book down on the side table. He gently grabbed the chopsticks from her hand along with the bento box and motioned for her to get a little closer. She scooted forward a few inches, her look beyond embarrassed at that moment. “I’m sorry…” She mumbled quietly, her face red. Kakashi sighed “It’s fine. You’ve only been up for a few hours, I can’t expect you to remember or even know how to do some things. Now come on, open up.” He motioned the chopsticks in a small circle whilst holding a little bit of rice. She opened her mouth and he plopped the piece of food in her mouth carefully.

     She hummed in content as she chewed, he went to grab another small amount of rice. This continued on for a few minutes until he broke the silence “I noticed you have braces. Those things are pretty expensive to get, so you must have come from a very wealthy family.” Kakashi said thoughtfully. Atsuko swallowed the food in her mouth and shook her head “I have a feeling that I wasn’t extremely wealthy...but I don’t know really.” she said with a sigh. Kakashi nodded holding the chopsticks near her mouth again in which she happily took a bite.

      She moved her neck to the side sharply and it popped loudly, she wasn’t fazed by it in the slightest but it had startled Kakashi slightly. He inwardly sighed as he fed her. Atsuko’s eyes widened as she looked at him “What you said earlier...What did you mean ‘Us two’?” She looked worried, her eyes narrowing into an expression that seemed more natural on her face than a smile. Kakashi placed the bento box down on the side table and crossed his legs, he rested his head in his hand “Well...when my teammate and I found you, you were in the forest with another girl. She had pale skin and seemed to be smaller than you by a landslide...She had black hair I thin-” He was cut off by Atsuko hissing “It’s brown. Her hair is brown.”

       Kakashi waved his hand dismissively but sat forward in interest. “Do you know her? When she was found, we had to hand her off to the Sand Village since she was in their borders.” He told her in which she slowly nodded. She looked down at her legs “I wish I could see her...You said something about your teammate. Can I meet him?” she looked up at the white haired Shinobi with a warm hearted smile. Kakashi put the lid back on the bento box and stood up “Alright...I’m sure they won’t mind. Tenten, one of his students, got hurt during training and had been brought to the hospital. She has been walking all over the place today, so I’m sure she’ll get to go home today.” He stepped forward and placed one arm underneath her arms and behind her back and the other underneath her knees. He picked her up easily, her wrapping her arms around his neck for support, and walked towards the door. Atsuko was easily about as tall as Kakashi was, herself standing at five foot eight.

        Kakashi opened the door careful to not drop her and closed it behind him “We don’t have a wheelchair or crutches for you at the moment...So just bear with being carried.” She hummed in reply and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He was comfortable to lie on and he was warm, she liked it. She became drowsy after a few minutes of walking her body slowly becoming limp. Kakashi jostled her slightly when they stopped in front of a door with light chatter from inside “Wake up we’re here.” he said quietly and knocked on the door. “Hey Gai, It’s me. I brought the girl. She wanted to visit.”  

     The chatter quieted down slightly as someone walked towards the door. The door opened revealing a middle aged man with large eyebrows and a bowl cut. He looked friendly enough, wearing a green T-shirt and dark orange sweatpants. Surprisingly it didn’t look bad on him. He had a smile that morphed into a slightly surprised look before back into a smile “Come on in Kakashi, my team came to visit Tenten, so why don’t they meet her while they are at it?” He closed the door behind him momentarily.

           “She looks a lot better than when we first found her…” Gai said softly to Kakashi. He nodded and adjusted his hold on her “Yeah she does. I gave her the name Atsuko, since she doesn’t remember her own just like the other girl that got sent to Suna.” Kakashi said. Gai nodded in understanding and motioned towards the door with his head “Come on, let’s go inside before Lee gets worried.”

          Gai opened the door and they walked inside, the latter closing the door behind them. Tenten was sitting up in the bed, a smile on her face while Neji and Lee sat in some chairs beside her. She had some bandages around her face and hands. They looked up when the three of them walked in the room, their chatter instantly quieting. Kakashi walked forward and sat Atsuko in Gai’s former chair when he motioned towards it. “Alright guys, this is the girl we found in the forest last week. Kakashi gave her the name Atsuko for the time being, so say hello.” Gai said cheerfully.

          Tenten smiled widely “Hello, I’m Tenten. The guys over there are Neji and Rock Lee.” She said happily. She looked over and Neji didn’t even acknowledge her whilst Lee smiled brightly. Atsuko nodded in acknowledgement a small smile on her face. “Hello...Rock Lee…” She looks to Lee and studied him with a concerned look. Everyone looked at her in confusion “Do you remember something from looking at me?” Lee asked her curiously in which she nodded her head slightly.

        “I remember something small...but...I don’t think what I’m remembering is from where I’m from.” She shook her head with a look of confusion “Ignore me.” Kakashi looked at her concernedly along with Gai whilst she grabbed her head. Tenten sensing the mood quickly decided to change the subject, “Wow! You’re so tall and mature, How old are you?” She asked in sincere curiosity. Atsuko looked up at her, tilting her head slightly “14.”

      It was silent for a few moments until everyone’s faces slowly filled with shock “WHAT!?” they all yelled.

“There is no way you’re 14! You must be in your 20’s at least!” Tenten exclaimed everyone looked at her and then to Atsuko who shook her head again “No. I’m 14...”

       Lee looked at her in slight awe “Wow, one year older than me yet you look so old…” Atsuko shrugged her shoulders slightly, a few chuckles leaving her mouth until it grew into uproarious laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand, her face turning red slightly. Gai, who was closest to her, moved forward quickly to steady her and make sure she didn’t fall out of the seat. Gai gave her a concerned look as she calmed “I’m sorry,” She said “I just felt as if I’ve heard that a lot...It just fills me with amusement.”

         Lee chuckled and gave her a thumbs up “Alright then! You seem like a good person, why don’t we become friends!” He quickly stood up and walked over in front of her he raised his hand in front of her in hopes of a handshake. Atsuko tilted her head slightly and a large grin overtook her face. She jumped up and hugged him, his face in her chest as she held him tight “You are so adorable! Of course I’ll be your friend!” She said happily, startling everyone including Lee who had turned his head to not suffocate. She had her damaged leg raised as she balanced on her other. She let go of Lee and everyone got a good look at actually how tall she was, She stood a good two heads taller than Lee who was at her chest in height. She was an Inch shorter than Kakashi who stood at a proud 5’9.

          Her smile softened as she pet his head, her eye’s were closed in happiness whilst Lee’s face was bright red from embarrassment. Tenten giggled in her hand, Neji scoffed and looked away while Gai and Kakashi gave soft looks. Atsuko was a warm girl, easily excitable and at the same time easily tired.

  
  
  


* * *

 

_**Three Hour Timeskip** _

* * *

  


              Kakashi pulled the blanket up to the shoulders of the young girl lying asleep in front of him. He took a deep breath as he looked at Atsuko who was curled up, her arms under her pillow and a little bit of drool coming from her mouth. She had exhausted herself roughhousing with Lee and chatting with Tenten. Neji didn’t show if he liked her or not, but Kakashi was sure he did when she wanted to braid his hair. It had taken some insisting for her to be able to do it, but when she was done Neji couldn’t complain and kept it like that the entire time. Kakashi was even sure he went to bed with his hair still in the style.

          Tenten and Atsuko got along well while Lee and her...They hit it it off greatly. He was sure that the two of them were best friends by the time she had fell asleep. They roughhoused and played like the children they were. Of course Atsuko couldn’t do everything she wanted because of her leg, but it didn’t stop her from wrestling with Lee. She laughed and smiled brightly, the visit seemed to brighten up her day tremendously and now here she was sound asleep.

            Kakashi sighed and leaned back into his chair, resting his head against the top of it. He couldn’t understand anything of the situation, anything of Atsuko either. He guessed he would find out later on.

      Kakashi let his gaze wander over her form, taking in everything about her. Now that he had thought about it. She seemed exceedingly familiar, as if he had seen her once before a very long time ago. He shook his head and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

  


* * *

**_Time skip because I’m lazy as crap_ **

* * *

  


It had been a few more weeks until Atsuko was announced to the village, asking for a family to take her in. Surprisingly not many people came to meet her, or liked the idea of a new addition.

Atsuko sighed heavily, while she sat down heavily on her chair in the Hokage’s office. During the weeks she had healed nicely and was walking and talking normally, she even got her haircut and got new clothing. Her complexion had darkened back to a healthy color and she seemed a lot more lively.

          She rested her head in her hand as she waited for the next family to come into the room with her. She had been sitting there all day, hanging out with the old man Hokage and talking with families who came to check her out and get to know her. So far she hadn’t liked any of the families that had came in except the Akimichi family, however it turned out that they wouldn’t have been able to adopt her into their family because of some issues. They liked her although, so she was welcome to visit whenever she wished.

       The door opening snapped her out of her trance and she sat up straight as the last family came in. It was a dark haired couple, the woman had a soft face and brown hair and the man had black hair tied into a tight ponytail, scars lined his face as well. The man seemed to be mildly uncomfortable about being there while who she supposed was his wife looked content, happy even. It must have been her idea.

 

      “Hello Atsuko, my name is Yoshino Nara and this is my husband Shikaku Nara.” Yoshino said while sitting down in the chairs across from her, her husband following silently.

  “Hello Mrs. Yoshino, Mr. Shikaku,” Atsuko greeted them back politely with a smile on her face. Shikaku nodded his head politely back at her, a small smile on his face, Yoshino smiled back brightly obviously excited to be there.

 

* * *

 

     For the next hour they asked questions and answered questions along with getting to know each other. Shikaku opened up more and was talking with her along with Yoshino, they told her about their son and about their daily life. She ended up liking them more than the rest of the families, excluding the Akimichi.

 

  She smiled brightly at them as they started to stand, the Hokage walked in and closed the door behind him quietly “So How did it go? Do you think you’d be able to care for her?” He asked the two Nara’s,

       “It went well, she’s quite enjoyable. I think it was a good choice to come and meet her. If she’d let us, we’d like to adopt her.” Yoshino said quietly looking over to Atsuko and then her husband. Atsuko was cleaning up a small mess she had made and looked up when she heard the woman speak. She blinked a few times “Really? Oh wow...didn’t think i’d get that far- Sure, yeah! I like you guys a lot, and i’d like to get to know Shikamaru.” She smiled with a chuckle “I think it would be a lot of fun,” She quietly threw away the paper towel that was in her hands and walked over to the others.

         None of them had really understood how tall Atsuko was until she was standing next to everyone, she stood a inch taller than Shikaku and five inches taller than the Hokage himself. No one, including herself didn’t know where she could have came from, but wherever she came from being tall was most likely the norm at their age with many taller than her. Her smile morphed into a grin and she placed her hands on her hips, waiting as the three adults talked about housing arrangements and signed forms. Shikaku walked over with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck “Well...Welcome to the family I guess...This is going to be a drag, but you’d have to share a room with our son,” he said tiredly with a yawn which carried over causing Atsuko to yawn as well. She covered her mouth and shook her head slightly before smiling at him “It’s totally fine! I don’t mind at all as long as Shikamaru doesn’t mind as well.” She said politely. Shikaku shook his head softly at her “You’re too polite for your own good...He doesn’t really have a say in the matter, plus I don’t think he would really mind that much.”

        She giggled and looked over to Yoshino as she started to walk over “Well why don’t you gather your things? Shikamaru should be getting home from the academy in a few hours, so why  don’t we get you settled in. We can introduce you to Shikamaru when he get’s home. He’s a good boy, I think you two will get along greatly.”

             Atsuko chuckled nervously “Well, i’d certainly hope so. Why don’t we get going? I’ve been stuck in this building all day.” She smiled warmly in which they returned. Shikaku, after a nudge from his wife, grabbed Atsuko’s bags and started to carry them. She didn’t say anything, as they’d probably brush her off. She smiled at him and swung her arms slightly at her sides, her hair bouncing gently behind her. She walked in between her new parents silently for a few minutes until a very important question popped into her mind “Hey...What should I call you guys now?” She asked curiously.

           Yoshino looked at her and smiled brightly “Well Mom and Dad of course! You know I’ve always wanted a daughter, and especially as kind and well behaved as you are! Shikamaru should really learn from you, it would be a miracle!” Yoshino gushed happily. Shikaku huffed lightly in amusement from beside her and shook his head. Atsuko chuckled politely and smiled brightly “Alright...Mom.”  She had hesitated before saying it, but it seemed to genuinely make the woman ecstatic. She didn’t see Shikaku’s face from her position, and what she couldn’t see wouldn’t kill her. He had a soft smile on his face, as time went on he slowly but surely warming up to adopting a new child. He was against the idea from the start, but his wife had won the argument and forced him to go. He thought he would regret it, but he actually liked her.

       He guessed, he made the right decision.


	2. Picture of Atsuko Nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture of what I think Atsuko looks like! I don't own the picture! I also found out who the artist is! Abigail Diaz! The picture belongs to her!

Picture belongs to Abigail Diaz! I don't own it, but I sure wish I had art skills as great as hers!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is not a "Chapter" But a picture of what I like to think Atsuko looks like. I didn't draw it, and I'm not sure who the artist is, but if you tell me I'll be sure to credit them!


End file.
